


Almost Falling

by Aondeug



Category: Chronicles of the Kencyrath - P. C. Hodgell
Genre: F/F, Femslashfeb2018, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Jamethiel only ever met her daughter a few times. Each of those times has left quite the effect on Jame. The meeting before her death was no different. A poem written for Femslash February 2018.





	Almost Falling

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "music".

The Dreamweaver twists and turns

To an otherworldly music

That is at once hard to hear

And overpowering to the ear;

It is the song of souls

Singing a tune for release.

 

Her senetha grabs at her daughter,

Firm and fierce,

And almost as intoxicatingly

As her brother dearest could --

No--more so than he.

 

Jame, the younger, steps forward

With a head heavy with

A devilish lust.

She steps forward once,

To take just one step

Right off the edge and

Into her mother’s arms

As her father must have

All those years ago.

 

Her mother dances heedlessly on

Seemingly unaware

Of her child’s burning want,

Until their eyes meet

Just once

And in that instant

She is gone.


End file.
